


Marry Me

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: Spamano one-shot.





	Marry Me

_'Lovino, ¿te casarás con el jefe cuando te hagas mayor, no?'_

The Italian teen scowled, walking with his hands jammed into his coat pockets as he continued down the snowy street. The memory of his boss’ words had brought no comfort to him; if anything, they had soured his mood all the more. “What was the hell was that bastard thinking?” he muttered to himself. His face darkened with the easily identifiable red of a deepening blush. “Stupid. You can’t ask a kid something like that.”

“Why not?”

Lovino startled, whipping around and looking at the smiling man. His surprise changed swiftly to outrage. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing, following me like that?! Fucking pervert!”

Antonio just smiled brighter than ever. “Oh don’t be like that, Lovi! Boss just wanted to make sure you was okay. You’ve been upset about something for so long now.”

“I-!” Lovino looked hurriedly away, avoiding his gaze. “I’m not upset.”

“Lovi, I’ve known you for a long time now. I know when you’re upset.” Antonio’s smile faltered slightly. He regarded Lovino almost sadly. “And I also know what you’re thinking about.”

“N-No you don’t!”

“Yes I do. That night...”

Lovino swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he grumbled, turning to storm away, but stopping when a tan hand found his and held it tightly. “Hey, let go you bastard!”

“Lovi...” Antonio brought the captured hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. His lips were startlingly warm despite the icy temperature. He smiled again, lifting his head and meeting Lovino’s embarrassed stare. “My offer still stands.”

The words stunned Lovino. As always, Antonio had seen right through him. But to think that he had realized so much...

Antonio continued to smile. “I rarely say things I do not mean.”

He swallowed again, this time to stall and not because of a dry throat. “Then you really...?”

“Sí.”

“Even way back then?”

“Sí.”

Lovino broke away, his face flaming once more. “But I was a kid!” he protested. “You couldn’t have possibly wanted to marry a kid!”

“Of course not.” Antonio recaptured his hand and brought it close. “I only wanted to marry Lovi. Your age didn’t matter. You’re still you no matter how old you are.”

“...I...”

Antonio’s eyes widened, his smile vanishing completely this time as he used his free hand to wipe once underneath the younger boy’s eyes. “Lovi, what’s wrong?! Was it something I said?!”

Lovino shoved him backwards, wiping tears away himself. “Shut up, dumb bastard. I just... I... you... why would you even...?”

He finally realized what it was that Lovino was trying to ask. The Spaniard’s smile returned as he caressed the Italian’s face. “I want to marry you because you’re you,” he said simply. “Because when you laugh, you make my heart flutter. Because when you cry, I want to stop you from crying no matter what I have to do. Because when you yell, I know that you’re worried about me. Because when you’re upset you look like a tomato. But most of all, because you make boss happier than anyone in the world.” 

He applied another gentle kiss to the flustered boy’s hand. “So how about it, Lovi? Now that you’re older, will you marry boss?”

Lovino shook his head violently to dislodge the rest of the tears. “As if I can say no, you fucking asshole!” he yelled, stumbling into his boss’ patient embrace. “As if I could ever say no to you.”

“So then your answer is yes?” he asked eagerly.

“Are you really making me say it?!”

“Sí.”

“Fine.” Lovino glared, despite the warmth in his chest from the words he gave. “Sì, ti sposo. Stupido bastardo.”


End file.
